Good(?) Morning
by GillyRabbit
Summary: AU one-shot :: Good advice? Never slap a Russian, accident or otherwise, especially one who can easily overpower you.


So I was just sitting at my laptop at 3am thinking about my precious OTP like I always do because I'm unhealthily obsessed with RusPrus and I came up with this little one-shot.

* * *

The half-asleep albino groaned and rolled over in his large bed. Unfortunately, his hand moved along with his body and smacked right into something hard. The "thing" made some strange sound between a yelp and a grunt along with causing the bed to shift and Gilbert snapped his eyes open.  
Before him was his Russian boyfriend, squeezing one of his violet eyes shut while they both watered from pain.

"I-Ivan?" Gilbert stuttered out, blinking in confusion.

"Why did you slap me?" the Russian whined, still half-asleep and wiping his watery eyes with the back of his hand. "I was sleeping and you just go and slap me?"

Gilbert took a second to process what had just happened, and literally had to keep himself from chuckling a little. He had just slapped Ivan while the man was sleeping and didn't even realize that he was there.  
However, he composed himself and smiled nervously. "Ah, sorry... I didn't know you were there, I didn't mean to slap you."

"You stabbed my eye, too. With these little pointy fingers of yours." The Russian mumbled, grabbing the albino's hand that had assaulted him in his sleep.

"I said I was sor-"

"I think you should be punished." The larger man's lips pulled up into a small grin and there was some sort of quiet, slightly scared squeak in Gilbert's throat that he really wished wasn't there.

_Punished?_ For an accident? No... this was just one of Ivan's little games; he wasn't _really _going to hurt him... was he?

Ivan sat up, blinking his injured eye a few times and then turned to the side to face his albino boyfriend. He admitted, the small twinge of fear in the pale man's pinkish eyes was amusing.

Ivan's grin caused Gilbert to suddenly have a terrifying realization and he felt an overwhelming need to get out of the bed, out of the room, and possibly out of the house. _Now_.

He sat up quickly, only to be restricted by his stupid blanket and then effortlessly shoved back down to the mattress by Ivan.  
"Ah ah~ You're not going anywhere, Rabbit." Ivan hummed smugly as he shifted his body to straddle the smaller man, pushing his shoulders into the bed below him and then purposely sitting on the albino's groin.

Gilbert groaned in discomfort, the Russian's weight was a tad bit painful to say the least. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Punishing~" Ivan hummed and ever so slightly shifted his hips, causing Gilbert to grit his teeth tightly and tilt his head back.  
"Oh? What was that?" Ivan asked and leaned down to inspect his boyfriend's face, swearing that he had heard a small moan from the man.

"Nothing, now get off." Gilbert hissed. "You're hurting me."

"Well, punishment usually _is_ painful." Ivan hummed happily, not even trying to hide his grin anymore.

Gilbert attempted to push on the Russian's chest, which was a hilarious failure to Ivan. The larger man simply gripped Gilbert's wrists and pinned them to the bed on each side of his head. "You are putting up a pretty big fight; what's the matter?"

"It hurts, you idiot! You're sitting on me and you know it!" Gilbert yelled, still trying to fight the Russian's strength.

Ivan stared at the albino and noticed that his eyes were beginning to water. "I am sorry." he apologized halfheartedly and scooted himself forward so that he was sitting on Gilbert's stomach. "Is that better?"

"Not by much," Gilbert groaned, "but I'll take it."

Ivan smiled and leaned down so that their noses were almost touching, and he watched as Gilbert's face turned a bright red from the closeness; one of the cutest things about the albino was how easy it was to make him blush.

The Russian kissed the other's lips softly, and Gilbert had absolutely no objections to it. The kiss intensified at Ivan's will, progressively getting heavier as seconds went by.

Ivan poked his tongue against Gilbert's lips, requesting entrance, and the albino answered instantly by parting his lips and allowing Ivan's tongue to slip passed. Gilbert couldn't hold back a whine when Ivan's tongue grinded roughly against and dominated over his own.  
After a few moments, Ivan broke the kiss, a thin strand of saliva connecting them before it broke.

"What was that...?" Gilbert panted out, finally coming down from their moment of intimacy and realizing that the 'punishment' had taken a rather strange turn.

"I decided that I wanted to kiss you instead of punishing you for slapping my face and stabbing my eye." Ivan said and kissed him again roughly but broke it instantly, "However, that is all you get." he smiled childishly.

Gilbert groaned in disappointment and glared tiredly, "You're such a jerk."

* * *

So yeah, as I said before, I was just sitting there and I got to thinking, '_How would Ivan react if Gilbert kicked or slapped him in his sleep one morning or during the night?_'  
And well, _that's_ what my mind came up with.


End file.
